


Too Cold, Reflection Frozen

by Legal_Party



Series: Catching The Rainbow [2]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Non-Binary Lake, Other, Romantic Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Party/pseuds/Legal_Party
Summary: Lake hates this cold winter.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Series: Catching The Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Too Cold, Reflection Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick fluff

Lake felt like crap. The cold winter air wasn’t letting them sleep. They slept on the top bunk, while Jesse slept on the bottom. They felt so lonely up there; the same way they felt on the Train. A few months ago, they would’ve been fine with being on their own. But now, they hated being alone. To Lake, being alone meant they weren’t safe. Alone meant the bitter cold.

They climbed down the latter and onto Jesse’s bed. He was sound asleep, so Lake gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. He slowly turned away from the wall, with his eyes only barely open. 

“What is it?” He asked, still clearly not fully awake. “Can’t I get five more minutes?”

“Hey Jesse… Um… Can I sleep with you?”

That wasn’t how they wanted to say that, but at least Jesse was now  **very** awake. Lake, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy.

“Ha- I see you’ve fallen for my charms, huh?” He joked, doing a ‘paint me like’ pose. 

Lake flicked his forehead. “No doofus; I’m cold. Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Jesse blushed just from them mentioning the word. And without saying a word back, he lifted the covers up and invited them in. Lake laid down next to him, taking up half of the bed. 

Jesse looked a little disappointed, as he turned to face the wall again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so-” 

Before he could finish, he felt their cold hands wrap around his chest. He flinched, causing Lake to pull their arms back. They turn away from him, putting the two back-to-back.

After a few minutes of silence, Jesse had an idea. He wrapped his warm arms around Lake’s stomach. They didn’t object, so the two fell asleep that way; Lake feeling all the cold vanish from them.


End file.
